A heating argumentation
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Drake and Dee have a huge argumentation. Because of that, Drake realises a few things. DrakexJJ


**A heating argumentation**

A/N: Finally, I've been able to overcome my writers block and write that one-shot. I hope you enjoy, and please review.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just what I do with them.

* * *

"Dee! How are you Dee? How was your day? Are you hungry? We can go eat something together." JJ was talking non-stop, while clutching onto Dee. The latter was growing steadily angrier. Drake Parker, the guy who had the luck to be partnered up with the hyperactive sharpshooter, was sensing the growing anger of his co-worker and wanted to get JJ out of the danger zone.

After spending a lot of time with JJ, he eventually began to see behind the façade of the ever happy cop and started seeing the quiet, serious and most importantly the hurtful side of him. Ever since then, he wanted to protect his partner. And most of the time he had to do that when Dee was around.

Not because Dee was violent or something, but JJ had the talent of enraging Dee until he exploded. Right now was one of those situations.

He rushed forwards, but unfortunately before he could reach JJ, Dee's patience had run to an end.

"God damn it! Stop hanging on to me like a dying puppy! Leave me alone! I told you a million times already. I don't care about you!!!" Dee yelled, escaped JJ's hug and ran off. Ryo, his partner, close behind him, probably trying to calm Dee down, before the dark-haired detective did anything stupid.

'It's too late for that.' Drake thought sadly, as he saw how JJ was close to tears. He lead JJ away from the people, who had started to show up, and brought him to their office. JJ was able to hold back tears until they reached their office, but as soon as Drake closed the door, he broke down. Drake silently pulled JJ towards him and hold him comfortingly. JJ always seemed to get better, when Drake hugged him.

"Shhh, it's okay. Come on, stop crying you wuss. You know I hate to see you like that." Drake told JJ and tightened the hug.

'God, one of these days I'm gonna kill Dee for hurting JJ like that.' Drake thought. 'Dee just has no idea what he's doing to JJ. I know he's not interested, but you can be nice about it. How would he have reacted, when Ryo'd turned him down like that?' Drake was getting worked up about it. 'I need to calm myself down! Why do I even react like that?'

Fortunately, JJ had regained his composure. He wiped away his tears and stood up.

"Thank you Drake, for comforting me. You're a real friend."

"No problem, JJ. That's what any partner would do."

"Anyway, I still appreciate it. I can always count on you." JJ replied smiling, which caused Drake to slightly blush.

"So… how about we get some work done, huh?" Drake asked, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Sure."

Time flew by and before they knew it, lunch came and left. Drake was heading over to the break room to get coffee, when he overheard Ryo and Dee talking. He was about to enter and say Hi, when he heard his and JJ's names being mentioned. Knowing he shouldn't be spying, he stopped and acted like he had to tie his shoes. Curiosity won.

"He should just leave me alone, okay. When he doesn't annoy me, I don't get mad at him, and Drake doesn't need to play the hero." Drake heard Dee tell Ryo. Drake gritted his teeth angrily and took extra long to tie his shoelace. 'Play the hero?!'

"Come on Dee, you're overreacting. Drake's just looking after his partner. Could you not just try to be nicer to JJ?" Ryo asked.

"I can't. It's like a chemical reaction. As soon as I see JJ walking up to me, I get mad. There's nothing I can do about it." Dee reasoned.

"More like nothing you wanna do!" Drake muttered angrily.

"Did you hear something? I could have sworn I heard someone talk." Ryo asked Dee confused.

"Maybe there's someone outside."

Dee wanted to open the door, but Drake figured he had heard enough and opened the door himself.

"Ah, hi Drake. Where are you coming from?" Dee asked, clearly wondering how much Drake had heard.

"From my office, where I had to comfort my partner. Where did you think I came from? From the superhero convention?!" Drake asked Dee sharply. Drake was without a doubt very angry.

"You heard, huh?" Dee asked.

"Yes, I did. And just so we're clear. I do not play the hero! I do what a partner's supposed to do. Oh and by the way, it's not like you want to do anything to stop yourself from getting mad at JJ. You so enjoy hurting him, don't you! You would have done something against it years ago, if you wouldn't. Do you like to see people down? Huh, does it make you feel oh so great, knowing a person's crying his eyes out because of you?!" Drake was yelling at Dee, pissed off.

"Drake, calm down! You're not being yourself." Ryo tried to reason with Drake.

"How do you know? Maybe I am like that. I'm defending my best friend, who's being treated horribly by that guy here." Drake yelled, pointing his finger at Dee.

Dee was getting angry and started yelling back.

"Oh, you're sure that's all what JJ is for you. Come on Drake, you're running around for that guy. As soon as he needs you, you let everything drop and rush to his rescue. So he'll see you as some sort of a hero. It's pathetic! You're just jealous, because I get all of JJ's attention and not you! You, who does practically everything for him. You just can't bear to see JJ throwing himself at me. I bet you're actually glad when I yell at him, so you can go and be his knight in shining armor again!"

It became too much for Drake. Dee's yelling contained a lot of stuff that was actually true. Stuff that Drake tried hard not to think about.

"How dare you say something like that?!" Drake spat at Dee.

Ryo was helplessly watching how Dee and Drake got angrier and angrier. Someone was bound to burst soon.

"Oh please! Everyone here knows that you have the hots for JJ, but don't have the guts to tell him! What, am I too big of an competition for you?!" Dee asked Drake harshly.

That was the final straw for Drake. He lost his temper.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Drake yelled, hit Dee hard on the nose and stormed out of the room.

JJ, after checking where Drake had gone to, saw Drake storm passed him, heading to the roof. He walked over to the break room to see what all the quarrel was about. When JJ was about to enter the break room, Dee was pressing a tissue on his bleeding nose, swearing, as Ryo led him to the bathroom. JJ followed them to the toilets.

"What happened?" JJ asked concerned.

Before Ryo could tell JJ what happened, Dee had already answered.

"You're fucking hero whacked me on my nose!"

"My hero?" JJ asked seriously confused.

"Yes, your hero or your knight in shining armor, whatever you wanna call him!" Dee exclaimed angrily.

JJ was still puzzled.

"He means Drake, JJ. He and Dee got into a huge fight. Drake ran off. I don't know where he is now." Ryo explained.

"I saw him heading to the roof. I think I'll go talk to him."

Ryo nodded. "Good idea."

After JJ left, Ryo approached Dee.

"Are you okay? It's not broken, is it?" he asked worried.

"I don't think so. It's just bleeding like crazy. Man, I'm gonna kill Drake!"

"Don't! You shouldn't have provoked Drake like that. You know as well as I do, that he tries to ignore his feeling for JJ. There was no need to attack him like that."

"He was the one whacking me on the nose!"

"You can also attack someone with words, Dee. I've told you that before. You confronted Drake with his feelings. And not in a nice way, I might add." Ryo scolded.

"Well, he needs to stop lying to himself. It's getting ridiculous."

JJ went up to the roof, looking for Drake. 'Why the hell did Drake hit Dee on the nose? Aren't they like the best of friends?' he wondered.

After looking all over, he finally found Drake leaning against the railing, smoking. He appeared to be extremely angry and thoughtful.

JJ walked over to Drake and stood next to him.

"Hey Drake. Are you okay? I heard what happened in the break room. Do you wanna talk about it?" JJ asked him carefully.

"No, I don't want to."

"And why not? You know, you are always there for me, whenever I need you. Why not let me help you now? It's the least I can do." JJ told Drake pleadingly.

Drake threw his cigarette to the ground and looked at JJ.

"Why is it that I can never say No to you?" Drake asked JJ, slightly smiling.

"Don't know. So, you'll tell me what happened?"

"Okay, I will. Dee and I got into a huge argument. I yelled at him and he yelled at me. I got angry and hit him on the nose, because what he said, made me realize something. Something I tried to ignore. Now he made me think about it again."

"Do you wanna tell me what it is, you tried to ignore?" JJ asked.

"Sorry JJ, but I don't think so."

"Are you sure? I'm here to help you." JJ tried to reason with Drake.

"Yes, I'm sure, damn it!" Drake exclaimed. He regretted talking like that to JJ, as soon as he saw JJ's face.

"If you don't want to, fine! I'll leave you to your thoughts then. See ya later." JJ said, extremely hurt. "I was just trying to help you."

"JJ. No wait! Don't go." Drake said and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry. I appreciate you helping me. I didn't want to yell at you."

"Why don't you wanna tell me what you were trying to ignore?" JJ asked Drake inquisitive. "You can tell me everything."

"I promise you, I will tell you eventually, but I can't now. I'm sorry, but I really have to fully comprehend what's going on myself." Drake told JJ.

"Okay then. I'll leave you alone, so you can think. I'll be in our office, if you need me." JJ replied.

"Thanks JJ."

"No problem. See you later."

JJ was about to leave, when he turned around and kissed Drake on his cheek.

"Thanks for talking and letting me help you." JJ said smiling at Drake and went back to their office.

Drake was blushing feverously, touched his cheek, where JJ had kissed him and began to grin.

On his way back to the office, he met Dee in the hallway.

"Hi Dee. Listen I wanna apologize. Still friends?"

"Sure. As long as you don't hit me again, when I mention you and JJ in a sentence."

"Well, that's depending on what you say. But who knows, maybe you were right. See ya" Drake told Dee smirking and walked over to his office.

"What? Hey wait Drake! What exactly have I been right about? Answer me, damn it!" Dee yelled at Drake, but Drake ignored him.

"Damn you Drake! Tell me!" Dee continued yelling. Drake simply waved his hand and entered his office.

"Dee, what do you think you are doing yelling around like that. Have you gone insane?" Ryo asked his partner.

"Drake mentioned that I've been right about something, but he didn't tell me what! Damn it, did he now confess to JJ or not?" Dee asked Ryo furiously. "Man, this unknowing is pissing me off!"

"Calm down Dee. You'll know eventually if Drake and JJ are dating or not. And even if they aren't, I'm sure there's still plenty of time for those two to figure out how they feel about each other."

THE END


End file.
